1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insect dusting devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self-dusting insecticide dispersing apparatus for boot attachment which is readily and effectively securable about an associated boot for prevention of ground traversing insects from travel upwardly about an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect dusting apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of elaborate construction for association with animals and livestock and the like. Application to individuals have not been developed due to the practice of individuals of applying a quantity of dust to themselves as desired, but this practice has not been effective during the course of many outdoor activities such as hiking, hunting, etc. where it is inconvenient or awkward to do so.
Examples of prior art apparatus to provide insecticide dusting includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,342 to Cortner is typical of livestock insecticide applicators wherein at least one inner porous bag has a filling means and a flexible protective material surrounding and overlying the bag wherein the inner bag contacts and transfers dust therefrom to an animal due to animal agitation. While an effective apparatus for applying dust to livestock, the Cortner patent is of a relatively bulky, complex, and inappropriate device for use by humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,195 to Stewart sets forth a weatherproof livestock dusting bag whereupon an animal engaging the overlying bag is dusted therefrom wherein a conical weather protective shield is in an overlying relationship to the dusting portion of the bag to protect the contents from adverse effects of weather. The Stewart patent is typical of exterior livestock dusting equipment utilized in the ranching trade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,122 to Gould sets forth a refillable livestock dispensing bag that may be suspended from a supporting device to dispense insecticide therein when an animal rubs or abuts the bag, the bag is not intended for securement to the animal but to a device that an animal may come in contact with. The patent is of interest relative to the nature and types of insecticide dusting equipment available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,716 to Cortner is another example of a self-dusting insecticide bag with an exterior protective covering and an interior porous magazine whereupon contact by an animal enables the dust to dispense onto said animal for protection. The Cortner patent in this instance is merely another refined type of livestock dusting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,158 to Duffey sets forth an applicator mitt wherein two substantially rectangular pieces of cloth are sewn together with a third piece of cloth sewn to permit insertion of a hand into the mitt, and further secure insecticide within the bag for application by a pet owner to an associated pet. The patent is of interest relative to an applicator that may be secured to a portion of a human's anatomy, but is of a structure and function relatively remote to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,689 to Staretz sets forth a collar for attachment to a dog or cat whereupon the collar has included therein orifices for enabling dispersing of insecticide to the associated animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,713 Finch is another example of an animal attached collar for dispensing of insecticide to an associated animal.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a self-dusting insecticide dispensing apparatus which may be attached to a boot to enable efficient, secure, and effective prevention of land traversing insects from traveling about an individual via shoes or boots.